


No Biting

by taetens



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Protective Kun!, Teasing, Ten is a Human!, Vampires, WayV - Freeform, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: Kun was always calm and collected, having his world put together for the most part. He had great friends that were practically family and a loving boyfriend that accepted him fully.But maybe mixing the two wasn’t the most stress free idea.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aha ... welcome ! this is just going to be small, nothing plot heavy just fun! maybe 5-10 chaps at most, but enjoy !

Kun swallowed thickly as he held onto his tiny boyfriend’s hand, his other hand occupied with one of his luggage bags as they approached the heavy steel doors. “Tennie, are you sure about this? I know this can be a lot, and you haven’t exactly met them fully yet, it’s completely fine if you don’t want to—“

”Now I feel like _you_ don’t want me here.” Ten playfully jutted his bottom lip out, it being on of Kun’s biggest weaknesses making him shake his head quickly.

”No! That’s not it at all! It’s just that, I don’t know how they’d react? You have to get why I’m nervous, baby.”

”Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re scared one of the mosquitoes is going to come at me.” The smaller of the two gently swiped his hand in the air to dismiss his boyfriend’s worries. “But I doubt that! They’re just friends, Kun. Plus, aren’t they like, ancient? Shouldn’t they have _some_ self control?”

Kun sighed softly, gently nodding his head. Today had to be the day he partially dreaded as he wasn’t fully sure how he felt about the situation.

To be truthful, Kun had always dreamed of finding someone and living in a big house, staring a family and enjoying all the little happy things that come with living with a significant other. That exactly didn’t go as planned as he was bit one day in an alleyway, unconscious for god knows how many hours, and woke up a completely different person. 

Death didn’t seem to impact him whatsoever. He spent many years alone and quite frankly wasn’t interested in any of the vampires he met along the way and opted to keep them as close friends. That then resulted in him sharing a beautiful home with five others that made him feel happy for once despite his tiny dream not being fulfilled.

But that was until he met Ten.

The first thing Kun told himself was to never fall for a human. He could list the never ending possibles and outcomes that could go terribly wrong if he ever fell for a human, but that didn’t even stumble him along the way as he fell for the Thai boy with long black hair and the cutest mole below his eye.

Ten was rather unique, he really couldn’t pinpoint what made him so special because it felt like he was dismissing all of the other amazing qualities the boy had. 

His original plan was to just keep him on the side, occasionally speak to him in small conversations, but that didn’t work as he found himself watching K-Dramas past midnight on the younger’s couch with his tiny frame practically merged with his own.

It was utterly terrifying, especially with the sweet scent of his blood always lingering and tempting him. He soon adjusted to that, dismissing the urge to just kiss at his neck and potentially punch his fangs deep into his skin. And while he was fighting those urges, a new fear arose.

 _How would he react if he knew? Would he_ ever _know?_

The question consumed his mind and ate him alive (ironically) until one day he just blurted it out after finally working up the courage to ask the boy on a date. The timing was definitely off, no one in the right mind would ask someone out and then blurt out that they weren’t even human. But Kun did, and he _hated_ himself for it.

He automatically expected the worse. He was ready for Ten to scream at him, back away and cry as he begged for his life, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Ten cutely cocked his head to the side, his bangs moving slightly as he playfully rose an eyebrow. “So, do you like, sparkle?”

It was safe to say Kun was not expecting that reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth ajar as he looked at Ten who continued to así pointless questions based on his little knowledge of twilight movies. 

And that’s how they soon ended up where they are today. Dating for two years, hand in hand as Kun let go of the handle on Ten’s suitcase and fiddled with his keys to open the door.

With a deep breath, he finally pushed the doors open, making room for Ten to walk in. Without a single hesitation, the boy practically skipped inside, tugging Kun along. 

“Okay, I get that you’re old, but have you seriously not considered upgrading the decor a bit?” Ten teased, gently squeezing Kun’s hand before letting it go and looking around. “Can I look around the house?”

”Wait, let me go with you.” Kun quickly ushered out, closing the door and locking it while tossing Ten’s suitcase to the side. His arm was automatically wrapped around the smaller boy’s shoulders, keeping him close as he walked him towards the hall.

”Kun, I can manage.” Ten breathed out a laugh, gently knocking down his arm from his shoulder while giving him a playful smile. “I can protect myself.”

”Baby, I can snap you like a toothpick without trying and so can they.”

”Ooh, kinky.” 

“ _Ten!_ ”

Ten’s laugh echoed the hall as Kun continued to sputter out a useless reply in order to combat that. His laugh seemed to catch someone’s attention as a head peeked out from one of the door frames, startling Ten. 

Kun seemed completely unfazed by that, rolling his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Ten’s waist but not to protect him, but to hold him back as the tiny boy lunged forward to hit the boy by the doorframe. “Idiot! You can’t scare people like that! You almost gave me a heart attack.”

”Weak.”

” _YangYang.”_

”What! I’m not wrong!” _YangYang_ whined, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes then went back to Ten, nose twitching slightly making Kun glare at him.

”Don’t even think about it.”

“Come on! You know I love A+!” 

“Get in line, I don’t even let this guy taste.” Ten shrugged his shoulders as he motioned to Kun. 

YangYang seemed a little shocked by the answer, about to question it but Kun gave him another glare that almost instantly silenced him. While raising his hands up in defense, he slowly retreated back into his room.

”Well he’s the first one to almost give me a heart attack, that’s nice.” Ten mumbled softly, resting his head on Kun’s shoulder as he smiled up at him. “But it’s okay, I survived. Honestly didn’t think I’d make it this far.”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, rubbing at his boyfriend’s side as he continued to lead him around the house. “And this.” Kun smiled as he opened the door for the smaller boy. “Is where we’ll be staying.”

Ten smiled as he entered the room, hand softly brushing against the fluffy covers on the bed that seemed to be made of silk. The bed had to be either Queen or King sized, it looking way too big for just one person. “A big bed all for you? Who have you been bringing home, Qian?”

”You.” The elder teased. “Tell me, who else would walk in here knowing the five others that are lurking at every corner. They would not last a day.”

”I wouldn’t last a day here either.” The tone of Ten’s words completely shifted his meaning making Kun sputter out slightly. His reaction alone was enough to elicit a laugh from Ten’s lips before he plopped himself down on the bed, the memory foam collecting and cradling his body as a soft smile settled on his lips.

Kun smiled at the view, taking in every inch of Ten’s sprawled out body. His intentions were pure until Ten decided it wasn’t.

”Do vampires have good hearing? Will they hear me scream in bed with you?”

Kun was so glad he didn’t have the ability to blush, because if he did his entire face would be a cherry red as he stared at the younger boy who didn’t even care about the words that left his lips. “I—Let’s go get your luggage.”

”Aw! But I just got comfortable! You get it.” His lips were jutted back out into a pout, eyelashes batting in his direction as he flipped onto his stomach and nuzzled closer into the covers. “Please?”

Kun chewed on his bottom lip, glancing down the hall as he saw no one. He didn’t want to leave Ten alone. His friends were practically family to him, they knew him better than anyone and vise versa, but what he couldn’t trust was the probability of one of them going blood lust and potentially hurting the smaller boy. 

While swallowing quickly, he hesitantly nodded his head making Ten smile from ear to ear as he cuddled into a pillow. Quickly rushing down the hall, he grabbed Ten’s luggage, hastily dragging it with him as he ran down the hallway again. The damn thing seemed miles long and his whole world stopped when hearing a string of “Ow’s” leaving his room making him bolt towards the door.

Panic settled into him until it dispersed at the sight.

 _”Ow! ow! Fuck!_ Let go!” Lucas whined as he swiped at Ten’s hand that was still roughly pinching at his ear as he glared at him.

Kun cleared his throat, catching Ten’s attention giving Lucas the time to quickly escape and rub at his now sore ear. “That was completely uncalled for.”

”And you _jumping_ me wasn’t?” Ten rose an eyebrow, now standing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

”Listen! I thought you were like a snack that Kun brought home! I just wanted a taste, alright?”

”Kun brings people home?” Ten gaped, his attention now directed at his boyfriend who stood there completely lost as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. 

Lucas. The _tallest_ and possibly the _strongest_ person in the household whining as Ten, the _tiniest_ person now in the house, pinched at his ear. 

“Kun?”

Kun snapped out of it, watching as Ten expectantly looked at him as he waited for a response making him chuckle softly. “I don’t bring anyone home, for your information.”

”Okay good, I was not about to be with a cheater.”

”Wait, _you’re_ Ten?” Lucas suddenly piped up, no longer holding his ear. “Well, that’s embarrassing. Talk about a first impression.”

”Lucas, meet Ten.” Kun chuckled softly, making his way over to the smaller boy and hugging him from behind. “Ten, meet Lucas.”

”I would say nice to meet you if I was into a threesome, but I actually like only one guy pinning me down.”

Lucas froze, awkwardly standing in front of the two as Kun groaned and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Why don’t you have a filter?”

”Filters are made for coffee machines.”

Lucas snorted softly and shook his head, awkwardly excusing himself and closing the door behind him. It was then when Kun gently turned the smaller boy in his arms and looked down at him.

Ten smiled innocently, bangs covering his eyes slightly yet his eyes were still visible. 

“Now how did you manage to push off Lucas?”

”I pulled him by the ear.” Ten shrugged, a laugh leaving Kun’s lips as he pressed a small kiss to Ten’s forehead.

Maybe he didn’t have to worry so much about his little boyfriend after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting (All) The Boys!

Ten yawned softly, stretching before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hand then instinctively reached beside him, a frown forming on his lips when he felt nothing.

Finally opening his eyes, he sighed seeing the empty space next to him where his boyfriend should be. With that, he willed himself out of bed, his his bare feet hitting the cold tiled floors but he didn’t mind it. Leaving his shared room with Kun, he slowly made his way down the hall.

He soon heard chattering, three of the voices he recognized while the others were a little unclear. Once he finally made his way to the source of the noise, there stood Kun with his back to him and five boys looking like scolded children.

”—and _no_ biting. If any of you so much as lay a _finger_ on him, I won’t hesitate to personally kill you, _again._ ”

”As much as I think you being angry is hot, isn’t it a little too early for that?”

Kun had already knew Ten was behind him, he had his scent down completely, but him speaking up still managed to startle him slightly. After collecting himself from that small scare, he quickly turned around, ignoring the snickering from behind him as he approached the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him while pressing a small kiss to his cheek. “Sleep well?”

”You left me alone to yell at your kids.” Ten pouted, resting his head on Kun’s chest.

”I just had to lay down some ground rules! You saw what happened with Lucas.”

”I didn’t mean it!” Said boy whined, throwing his head back. 

Kun rolled his eyes at that, turning around before pushing Ten a little forward. “Well, you met Lucas and Yang, so here are the other three. Meet, Xiaojun, Hendery, and WinWin.”

Ten nodded slightly at that, not necessarily liking the blank look that WinWin was giving him before turning his attention back to something else. Xiaojun on the other hand offered him a tiny smile and roughly nudged Hendery in the ribs to greet him.

That action alone caused a smile to form back on Ten’s lips as he looked up at Kun. “I think he’s my favorite.”

”What about me?”

”What about you?”

Hendery snorted at that, corner of his lips tilting upwards in a playful smirk. “Kun, I didn’t expect this to be your type. You hate people who back talk to you.”

”It’s hot when I do it.” Ten shrugged, leaving Kun’s grasp as he made his way further into the kitchen, his eyes lit up seeing the coffee maker he had forced Kun to get just so he could have coffee here. “Do you guys seriously not eat? You all are missing out.”

”I mean, we could, but Kun said no.”

_”Sicheng.”_

WinWin shrugged his shoulder, going back to being quiet as he looked down at his nails. Ten didn’t seemed bothered by that at all which was a little surprising to Kun, snorting instead before smiling. “I like him.”

”Watch out Kun, Win is stealing your man.”

” _God_ no. I’m practically married to Kun at this point, so I’m like, your second father.” Ten made a face before smiling as he made his way over to YangYang, pinching his cheek softly. “But it’s okay, I’m more fun than him.”

”I can break your wrist.”

”And I can break you.” The look on Ten’s face somehow managed to make a shiver run down YangYang’s spine. That overall shocked Kun as he stared at the interaction between them before Ten smiled once more and softly patted YangYang’s cheek. “I’m joking, you’re one of my favorites too.”

”Am I a favorite?”

”You’d be one if you didn’t jump me the first day.” Ten playfully snapped at Lucas who whined once again. 

“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know you were coming that day!” Lucas jutted out his bottom lip into a pout, looking over at Kun in hopes that he would defend him, but the older boy didn’t and just shook his head. 

Ten’s fingers ran through Lucas’ hair, twirling some of the strands as he playfully rolled his eyes. “You get one more chance, but the next time you ever do that to me, I’ll make you regret it.”

“I’m sorry, but why the hell is a tiny human bossing us around and pulling out weak threats?” WinWin suddenly piped up, arms crossed over his chest as he quirked up an eyebrow. “Might as well be with someone from the council.”

Kun looked like he was about to go off on him, but Ten was already by his side and rested a hand on his arm. “Sorry, does it sound like I’m bossing around? Didn’t mean that, but I’m also not going to treat you guys differently than I treat my other friends who aren’t, well, immortal.”

”You’re not scared of us at all?” Xiaojun furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

”Nope, the sight of blood does freak me out a bit though so _that’s_ my only problem, but you guys? Nope, not scared of you at all.” Ten smiled and laced his fingers with Kun. “If anything, I think this guy over here is more scared of me.”

Kun rolled his eyes, bring Ten’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of it. 

“Dad being scared of Mom.” YangYang jokingly teased as he leaned back on his chair, hands rested in front of him on the table. The comment seemed to get a reaction out of the group along with a tiny distaste from Ten.

”Ew, don’t call me mom. You make it sound like I have a mommy kink.” Ten wrinkled his nose slightly.

”Well.. do you?”

”Qian, call me mommy in bed and I will personally snap your neck and leave you.” Ten gave him a look making Kun lift up his free hand in defense. Ten could hear the way the others snickered softly at them. 

“Okay, well unlike all of you, I’m actually hungry.”

”We _are_ hungry—“ “Come at me, and I swear I will make you regret it. Ask your buddy over there how it went.” Ten motioned over to Lucas who jutted his bottom lip out into a pout, his hand subconsciously going up to the ear that Ten yanked at for dear life.

“He’s not lying.” Lucas mumbled, the rest turning back to Ten who smiled innocently.

-

Ten hummed as he leaned into Kun’s side. “You know, I never asked you about garlic. Does that kill you?”

Kun snorted softly and shook his head. “No, a little garlic isn’t going to kill me. Why are you even asking that?”

”Because I love garlic bread with pasta, and I would consider breaking up with you if I couldn’t eat it around you.”

Kun stared at Ten with a blank expression on his face while the younger smiled brightly up at him. “You’d break up with me over garlic bread?”

”Obviously.” Ten teased as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, standing on his toes to bump his nose against Kun’s gently. “I love you, but my love for food is way bigger.”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, gently squeezing Ten’s hips making him giggle. The two shared a small moment in the kitchen, laughing softly and sharing small kisses every now and then.

The rest of the boys were in their own respective rooms as they always were, but it was a little different for Sicheng who peered over the side of the wall and watched the two in the kitchen.

He couldn’t help but notice the way Kun was smiling fondly as he looked down at Ten. He had always known Kun was prone to giving his heart out easily, it was just his nature and a little worrisome. But all that worry slowly drained from him as he looked at Ten who had the same fond look on his eyes and lovey smile on his lips as he cupped Kun’s cheek.

Maybe Sicheng liked Ten more than he let on, especially after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH KICK BACK OUT NOW! wayv once again with a flawless discography.
> 
> enjoy this lil chap !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty

Trust.

If it was one thing that Ten and Kun constantly had in their relationship, it was trust. Especially given that added challenges with dating someone who wasn’t exactly human. 

That’s why Ten never flinched away when Kun would press small kiss to his neck. If anything, he always welcomed the feeling, craning his head to the side to allow the boy to continue kissing at his skin. Kun on the other hand was battling self control as he softly gripped at Ten’s hips.

And that’s when Ten started noticing what was going on. 

“Ah-Ah, Nope.” Ten gently flicked at his boyfriend’s forehead, the boy flinching slightly as he pulled away, bringing his hand up and softly rub at the now aching spot on his forehead.

”What was that for?”

”I think you know well.” Ten hummed, sitting up slightly, Kun still hovering over him. He gently cupped the older boy’s cheek, dark eyes staring back at him. “Go get something to drink. You’re being real antsy with me, and we know what that means.”

”I’m hor—“ “Kun, I _swear._ ”

Kun chuckled softly, licking his lips as he glanced at the tiny mark he left on Ten’s neck. A small sigh left his lips as he fought the urge to dive his head back deep into his neck, but instead crawled out of bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ten smiled at that. There had never been a case where Kun didn’t listen to Ten when it came to the boy being thirsty. He had never lunged at him or lost control, Kun thanked that on having experience. If he would’ve met Ten when he had just turned, god knows how long Ten would even survive being in the same room as him. 

“I’ll go, yeah.” Kun mumbled softly, remembering to not mention blood as it made the tiny boy queasy. 

“Alright, just make sure to brush your teeth like a hundred times if you want to even think about kissing me.” Ten made a face, shaking his head before flicking his wrist and motioning the boy to leave the room. Ten knew Kun like the back of his hand, he was like a ticking time bomb when thirsty. 

Ten sighed softly as he leaned back on the bed again, head resting on a pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. It never took Kun too long to drink up from a blood bag. He usually did it as fast as he could so he could brush his teeth and run back to his boyfriend, but this time he took a little longer.

Ten _thought_ Kun came back to him, now laying next to him but nearly screamed when seeing YangYang smiling brightly. “Idiot! What’s up with you giving me a heart attack for no reason?”

YangYang shrugged his shoulders, sitting on his knees on the bed instead. “Did you kick Kun out of the room?”

”I wouldn’t say kick out, but he was thirsty so I told him to get a drink.” Ten shrugged slightly, sitting up so it wasn’t awkward. “Why are you here?”

YangYang shrugged his shoulders once more, looking around the room. “I don’t know. The others aren’t really paying attention to me, so I came to bother you two, well, you, since Kun isn’t here.”

”Baby.” Ten teased as he ruffled the boy’s pink hair. “Do you always dye your hair?”

”Sometimes.” The boy hummed, this time letting Ten play with his hair. “I’ve tried a lot of colors before, since generations keep changing so might as well have fun fitting in, right?”

Ten never thought of it that way. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn’t know how old his own boyfriend was. Sure he knew his _human_ age, but his vampire one. “How old are you?”

”Human age?”

”Both.”

“Well human age, I’m 20! Going to be 21 soon, not really, but maybe Kun will let me have some of his wine one day.” Ten snorted at that. “And vampire age? Just 243.”

 _”Just?”_ Ten gaped at him. 

“Would it make you feel better if I said I was the youngest here?”

”Oh my god, my boyfriend’s prehistoric.” 

That pulled a laugh out of the pink haired boy. “Yeah, he is, I guess.” YangYang stayed quiet for a second before tilting his head to the side. “Are you seriously not scared of us? Like, not even a bit? Not even of Kun?”

”I think I used to be a little scared when Kun first told me, but I played it off as a joke. I guess I got used to him, things started making sense in a way. Now this whole thing doesn’t bother me, and I really have no reason to be scared of Kun. He’s never lashed out on me and listens to me.”

”I find that so funny, because did you know we have a strict no messing with humans rule here? And it was actually _Kun’s_ idea. That’s why we were all pretty shocked when he said he had a boyfriend and we couldn’t be around him. Connected the dots and Sicheng almost killed him.”

”Sicheng?”

”WinWin, that’s his name but we just call him WinWin.”

”Why did he almost kill him for dating me?”

”Eh.” YangYang softly rubbed the back of his neck. “He doesn’t really like humans that much? Thinks they’re backstabbing and can’t be trusted. There’s other reasons, but they’re a little too much. So yeah, that’s why he’s sort of harsh on you. But I think he’ll come around soon.”

Ten nodded his head slowly, looking over at the door to see Kun standing there and raising an eyebrow at YangYang. “Is he bothering you? I’ll end him.”

Ten playfully wrapped his arms around YangYang, holding him close to his chest. Surprisingly, the boy nuzzled close to him as well. “Nope, no touching my baby.”

Kun sighed dramatically, glaring at YangYang who simply stuck his tongue out at him. “He wasn’t bothering me. Actually telling me a few stories that I find amusing. Babe, how special am I to go against your own rule?”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows before his confusion faded away and sent another glare at the pink haired boy in Ten’s arms. “Really? You told him that? Way to stroke his ego.”

”Youre welcome!” 

Ten laughed at that, smiling innocently. “That’s so cute, Kun. You really fell for me, huh?”

“I really didn’t plan on that happening, and well, here I am now.” Kun shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Anyways, Yang, leave.”

”What? Why?” YangYang whined softly, leaning his head back onto Ten’s chest, the soft thumping of his heart beat was rather soothing and Ten was just so warm.

”Kind of want to be alone with my boyfriend, you know.”

YangYang furrowed his eyebrows before scrunching up his nose as he untangled himself from Ten. “Ew! Ew! _Ew!”_

Kun tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably as he watched YangYang practically bolt out of his room and slam the door behind him. He then looked at Ten who playfully rose an eyebrow. “Okay, that’s a lie. You’re not even turned on right now, what was the for?”

“How do you know I’m not turned on?” The elder rose an eyebrow, taking up the empty space by his boyfriend. 

Ten hummed as he gently took Kun’s cheek in his hand, thumb softly brushing against his skin. “You always have that look when you want something, but you don’t have it now.”

Okay, Ten wasn’t necessarily wrong. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything, really. He just wanted to be alone with his cute boyfriend and hold him, and he really couldn’t do that with YangYang hogging him up. 

Ten smiled, pecking his lips softly after seeing how his eyes were back to lighter and warmer brown. “Drink up?”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out, eyes fluttering closed as he nuzzled the side of his face into Ten’s hand. “Sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. You listened to me.”

”Still, I was thinking about it.”

”Biting me?”

”Yeah.” Kun mumbled softly, eyes still closed since he didn’t want to see Ten’s reaction to that. 

“Okay, I hope you know I have a terrible pain tolerance. I think you’d actually kill me cause I won’t shut up.” Ten snorted softly, fingers carding through Kun’s hair. “But, go ahead.”

”What?” Kun now opened his eyes, them being wide in shock as he looked at Ten who seemed perfectly calm about what he had just said. 

“You can nibble on me, but if you somehow manage to kill me, which I know you won’t, I will haunt you for the rest of your eternal life.”

”Not...now.” Kun muttered, holding Ten close by the waist. “But thank you for offering.”

”Also, quick question.” Ten hummed as he rested his head onto Kun’s chest. “Am I _really_ type A? I didn’t know that.”

Kun snorted at that, playfully rolling his eyes.

”Yeah, yeah you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just much love for vampire kun and human ten <3


End file.
